


After Hours

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan talk about what happened between the both of you, then spend some time together after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

You find yourself staring at the computer screen. You should be working, but it has been a long day and your brain feels like it’s melting. You rub your eyes and push yourself away from your desk. When you listen carefully, you realize it’s way too quiet. You leave your desk to find mostly everyone has already gone home for the day. Say for a few animators, the building is pretty empty. You decide to call it a night and shut down your computer.

As you make your way to the front doors, you realize the door to the Achievement Hunter office is slightly open. There’s a light on inside. Assuming it’s Geoff, you make your way over, ready to kick him out and send him home. Sometimes that man just works too much. However, when you poke your head in, you see it’s actually Ryan.

You can’t help but smile.

It had been a week since the two of you had had your “incredible” encounter, as you deemed it. After Michael and Gavin had caught you, you both had chased after them to try and stop them from telling the others. You had managed to throw on a large t-shirt before tackling Michael in the hallway to keep him from running downstairs. Ryan had not had the thought to do such a thing, and a terrified Gavin had found himself seized immediately.

People heard the commotion and came up to investigate, where they witnessed you on the ground in just a t-shirt having a slap fight with Michael, while a flailing Gavin was trying to escape from a naked Ryan Haywood.

Needless to say everyone caught the gist of what happened and you had not heard the end of it. At least they stopped showing you the pictures they took.

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” you ask.

He spins around in his chair and his tired face immediately breaks into a grin. “Hey yourself,” he says. “Just trying to finish up editing this GTA Let’s Play.”

You enter the room fully and walk over to his desk as he turns back to the screen. “This late? You should go home. Finish it tomorrow.”

You come to a stop next to his chair and he just shrugs. “It’s not that late,” he says. “Plus we’re doing a lot of filming tomorrow and I’d rather finish it now.”

“Don’t you usually have this done by now?” you wonder out loud.

He smiles up at you. “Well yeah, but it doesn’t help that I’ve been too distracted to work on it.”

“Distracted?”

He slips his left arm around your waist and pulls you on to his knee. “It’s all your fault,” he says softly, those damn eyes sparkling again. If he knew what those eyes did to you…

“Oh.” is all you can manage. You two hadn’t even touched each other since that night and his arm around your waist suddenly sends sparks through your body. Both of you had been so busy you barely had time to talk, let alone have a repeat of your “festivities”. “Well...finish up and I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Ok,” he chuckles and goes back to what he was doing before you came in. His arm around you is like an anchor and you honestly don’t mind. You’re not even considering moving until he finishes his work. As you shift to get a bit more comfortable, his fingers gently slide under your shirt to caress your side. You try to keep your mind on the video he’s editing, but it’s harder now that you can feel his hands on your skin. When his fingers slide under the waistband of your jeans, you look at him accusingly.

He is already staring at you, his eyebrow raised in defiance.

“Can I help you?” you ask, raising your eyebrow back.

He smirks and slides his hand completely down, causing you to jump slightly. “I thought you wanted to finish editing?” you ask. Not that you’re complaining.

“I can do it tomorrow.” His voice is low and sends chills down your spine. His other hand slides under your shirt as it goes for your breast.

“Let’s go then,” you say, making a move to get up.

He pulls you back down so you’re seated fully on his lap. You can feel his erection straining against his jeans. “No,” he says. “Here.”

“Here?” you manage to ask as his hands continue their exploration. His fingers slip into your underwear, seeking the wetness that has already begun to spread. His other hand impatiently pushes your bra up so he can caress your breasts better. Your eyes flicker over to the glass door to your left, but the light in that room is dark, meaning Caleb, Kdin and Lindsay are gone.

You hadn’t closed the other door fully behind you when you came into the room. It was only open a crack, but it was still open. “Someone could come in…my house is close…can’t you wait like, 15 minutes?”

The growl that sounds in your ear answers your question before he speaks. “Does it feel like I can wait?”

You smirk slightly. “Well you are wearing jeans. Can’t really feel much…” you tease.

You feel him push you forward slightly, so you stand. But it’s only so he can spin you around to face him. There’s fire in his eyes as he pulls you back down, your knees on either side of his legs. He slides his hand into your hair and pulls you in for a bruising kiss. His mouth tastes wonderful and he swallows your moan hungrily.

At the same time he grabs your wrist and brings your hand to the bulge in between you. You get the hint and work quickly to undo the button, before sliding the zipper down. You pull away from the kiss so you can look him in the eye as you reach into his jeans. His head falls back briefly as your fingers delicately wrap around his thick length. You watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows thickly.

“I guess you can’t wait,” you smirk. He is rock hard; harder than he had been when you touched him for the first time.

He pushes your t-shirt and bra up and out of the way, before he pulls you forward and wraps his lips around one of your nipples. You gasp and your hand starts to stroke him.

Sitting there on his lap with his mouth on you and your hand touching him, you completely forget you’re at work. All that matters are his lips and the little swirling motion his making with his tongue. Your other hand goes to his hair and you grip it tight as his hands begin to massage your breasts. His mouth is still busy and you’re finding it hard to focus on your own hand.

The armrests of his desk chair are starting to dig into your thighs and your knees are starting to hurt. You can tell he’s struggling as well as he tries to thrust into your hand, but can’t. “Couch?” you suggest. Your voice sounds breathless. Suddenly you’re in the air and you let go of his cock so you can grab him for support. He wraps your legs around his waist and carries you to the couch you used to share in the old office. You had to admit, you never thought it would serve such a purpose.

When he puts you onto it, you immediately remove your shirt and bra as he kicks out of his shoes and drops his pants. His shirt comes next and you pause to admire the slight muscle he has built since he started exercising. You try to quickly unbutton your own pants as he slides your shoes off your feet. He helps you remove your jeans and then tosses them over his shoulder.

The next kiss is just as good as all the other ones. His tongue is exploring every inch of your mouth as he slides a finger gently inside your willing flesh. Your back arches off the couch, breaking the kiss as you groan.

“Shh…” he whispers into your ear. “Don’t want someone to hear, do you?” Jerk...

“F-Fuck you,” you manage to respond. He crooks his finger just the right way and you gasp.

He chuckles. “Working on it,” he says. He adds a second finger and his thumb starts to rub your clit. You’re bucking against his hand wildly and trying so hard not to cry out. You can feel his cock resting against your thigh and you blindly reach for it, wanting to feel the weight in your hand again. He shifts slightly so he’s just out a reach and you understand his meaning. He’s not going to last much longer either.

He removes his fingers, causing you to whine at the loss of contact. But then he’s nudging your legs apart and grabbing a hold of himself and you’re completely okay with the fact he stopped. He eyes you hungrily while he strokes himself a couple of times.

“I thought you couldn’t wait,” you say with a smirk when he doesn’t continue.

He smirks back as he pulls you towards him. He looks down and watches as he slowly slides into you. You can’t take your eyes away from his face. His eyes grow hooded the second he’s inside you and he lets out a content sigh. His cheeks are flush and his lips are parted slightly as his breath comes out in soft pants.

You’ve missed feeling so full and bite your lip to keep from moaning as he begins to move. He moves to lean over you once again, slowly withdrawing before surging back in. Your hands find his hair once more and you find yourself kissing him to keep from making noise. It doesn’t help as your groans escape the kiss.

“More noises, babe?” he purrs against your lips. “Let’s see how well you can keep quiet…” His hips move quicker.

It’s impossible not to make noise. He’s hitting the right spot _every fucking time_ and your body has been on edge since he pulled you onto his lap. But you’d be damned if he won. You’re not sure when it became a competition, but the stubborn part of your brain is still functional and helping you keep your noises low. You’re biting your lip so hard you’re sure you’re going to pierce skin, but the groans and whimpers are still increasing each time he speeds up.

When you feel his hand move between your bodies, you know you’re doomed. His thumb is quick and merciless now that he knows just how far gone you are. You feel your orgasm building and your trembling body finally gives in. The waves of pleasure hit you hard and fast and you sink your teeth into his neck to keep from crying out.

He’s clearly not expecting it as his hips hit yours a little harder than intended, but the bite seems to send him over the edge as well because then he’s right there with you, grunting in your ear. He eventually slows to a stop, but stays inside you. You both lay there panting heavily.

He pulls back slightly and kisses you. It’s soft and sweet, a vast contrast to the frenzy you both had just been through. Something about this kiss is...different. Perhaps it’s because it’s the first gentle kiss you've shared. Or perhaps it’s because it comes after such an explosive orgasm. Whatever the case, you kiss him back, letting your hands smooth the hair you had been gripping quite tightly.

“Let’s not wait over a week to do this again, hmm?” you say once you've pulled away and caught your breath.

“I completely agree,” he says, nuzzling your neck. The action makes you giggle slightly.  

“And maybe a bed next time?” Now that you're sated, you realize how uncomfortable the couch is for such activities.

He chuckles. “I was thinking car.”

You wrinkle your nose. “Nah, not enough space,” you say.

“You’d be surprised,” he laughs. He kisses your nose. “Come on. You said something about dinner?” He pulls away and stretches once he climbs off the couch. You tilt your head to the side, admiring the view.

“Fine, I’ll buy you dinner but you have to help me up,” you say.

“Why?”

“My legs don’t work.”

He laughs so loud, you know someone is bound to hear it, but you really don’t care.


End file.
